During the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-step sequences of semiconductor manufacturing processes are performed to gradually form electronic circuits on semiconductor workpieces. The semiconductor manufacturing processes may include, for example, ion implantation, plasma etching, and polymer cleaning. Polymer cleaning is a process for removing polymer used by or otherwise resulting from other semiconductor manufacturing processes, such as, for example, ion implantation and plasma etching. The polymer may include, for example, ion implanted photoresist and/or fluorocarbon polymer. One type of polymer cleaning process commonly used to remove polymer during front-end-of-line (FEOL) manufacturing is a sulfuric acid-hydrogen peroxide mixture (SPM) cleaning process.